<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La prima alba by Goddess_of_the_arena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144502">La prima alba</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena'>Goddess_of_the_arena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduzione in italiano della mia one-shot "The first dawn". Prima che la saga di Baldur's Gate avesse inizio, in un tempio sperduto di Bhaal c'erano un fratello ed una sorella...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La prima alba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti! Questa one-shot racconta di un momento importante nella vita di Sarevok, prima di Gorion, prima di Rieltar, prima di diventare una pedina nelle mani del destino.<br/>Se la one-shot vi è piaciuta e volete seguire i viaggi della sua sorellina attraverso l'Amn, potete trovare la mia fanfiction in inglese "Amber&amp;emerald" nella sezione dedicata a Baldur's Gate.<br/>Spero che non rimaniate delusi e vi auguro buona lettura! :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il bambino camminò in punta di piedi verso la gabbia, nelle mani portava una fetta di pane ed un grosso pezzo di formaggio ed i suoi occhi color ambra saettavano intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno potesse scoprirlo in quella stanza: sapeva che ai bambini non era permesso entrarci, ma aveva sentito la prigioniera piangere ed implorare gli uomini in armatura per del cibo e…Beh, lui sapeva bene quanto fosse brutto essere affamati.<br/><br/>Si avvicinò alla donna nella gabbia più silenziosamente che poteva, ma lei alzò la testa di scatto e quando gli occhi della prigioniera incontrarono i suoi, il bimbo si bloccò, temendo che lei potesse rivelare la sua presenza, terrorizzato al pensiero della punizione che avrebbe subito se le sacerdotesse avessero saputo della sua disobbedienza. Con suo immenso sollievo, la donna non gridò, ma si limitò a fissarlo.<br/><br/>“Ti prego, non urlare”, le bisbigliò, avvicinandosi poco alla volta, “Ti ho portato del cibo”. Lei parve sorpresa, poi sorrise dolcemente, “Grazie, piccolo”, mormorò, accettando con gratitudine la sua offerta e cominciando a mangiare appena ebbe il cibo nelle mani, “Come ti chiami?”. “Non ho un nome”. Lei si accigliò, “Non ce l’hai?”. Lui scosse la testa, “Alianna dice che i nomi sono solo per le persone, non per i sacrifici”.<br/><br/>“Alianna?”, ripeté lei, gli occhi che si incupivano con un misto di rabbia, tristezza e compassione mentre osservava il bambino che le stava di fronte. “La donna che mi ha portato in grembo. Porta un altro bambino in grembo anche adesso, dicono che nascerà presto”. “Allora tua madre è una delle sacerdotesse?”. Lui annuì, “Tutti i bambini qui sono stati partoriti da una sacerdotessa”.<br/><br/>La donna fu sconvolta dall’orrore a quella rivelazione: sapeva che i seguaci di Bhaal erano degli spietati assassini, ma che una madre potesse sacrificare <em>il proprio stesso figlio</em> in nome di Bhaal…Come si poteva essere così contorti?<br/><br/>Il bambino da parte sua non sembrava comprendere in pieno l’orrore della situazione: se ne stava lì a fissarla con quegli insoliti occhi color ambra, così innocenti eppure tristi ed intensi. Non poteva avere più di quattro anni, era alto e forte per la sua età e la sua pelle scura e capelli scuri suggerivano che avesse sangue Sembiano.<br/><br/>“Avevo un figlio, una volta”, si trovò a dire lei, “Qualcosa andò storto dopo sette mesi e lo persi. Penso ancora a lui ogni giorno”, aggiunse, le labbra che si curvavano verso il basso. Il bambino inclinò la testa di lato, perplesso, “Sei triste. Perché?”. “Perché amavo mio figlio. Non ha avuto la possibilità di nascere e vivere, ma l’ho amato con tutto il cuore da quando ho saputo di essere incinta”.<br/><br/>“Oh”, lui abbassò lo sguardo al pavimento e si morse il labbro inferiore, “E’…E’ normale, là fuori? Che una donna ami suo figlio?”. La prigioniera si sentì stringere il cuore per il povero bimbo che aveva di fronte, “Sì, piccolo. Ma non devi essere triste, sono certa che anche tua madre ti ama, a modo suo”, mentì, non volendo altro che dargli un po’ di speranza e conforto.<br/><br/>Lui rialzò il capo e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso amaro, “No, non è vero. Non sono stupido. Non sono niente per lei”. La donna rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi si sporse in avanti, “Ho un favore da chiederti”. Il bambino lanciò uno sguardo alla porta, poi tornò a guardare lei ed annuì, “Se posso, ti aiuterò”.<br/><br/>“Mio figlio è morto prima ancora che potessi dargli il nome che avevo scelto per lui. Vorresti portarlo tu, in sua memoria? Sono certa che sarebbe fiero di sapere che tu hai il suo stesso nome”. Il cuore del bimbo ebbe un sussulto: lui, avere un nome? Ma era proibito, non poteva…E tuttavia, si rese conto che voleva davvero avere un nome tutto suo, essere qualcosa di più di un sacrificio senza valore, essere una persona <em>vera</em>. “Sì”.<br/><br/>“Allora, d’ora in avanti, tu sei Sarevok”.<br/><br/>“Sarevok”, ripeté il bambino, assaporandone il suono: era un bel nome, il nome di un individuo forte e potente, il nome di un uomo che non sarebbe mai stato una vittima inerme, il nome di un guerriero che avrebbe protetto coloro che amava ed avrebbe messo in ginocchio i suoi nemici, “Il mio nome è Sarevok”.<br/><br/>“Sì, lo è”, la donna sorrise e sentì un’ondata di affetto spandersi nel suo petto. “E qual è il tuo nome?”, le chiese Sarevok. “Mi chiamo Margaret”, lei tese la mano attraverso le sbarre per stringere quella del bambino. “Grazie, Margaret”. “No, grazie a te, Sarevok. So che un giorno farai grandi cose e renderai me e mio figlio orgogliosi di te”.<br/><br/>Lui fece per replicare, ma sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano e capì che doveva andarsene, “Addio, Margaret”, le rivolse un ultimo sorriso e corse fuori dalla stanza appena in tempo per evitare di essere visto dal Latore di Morte che stava entrando dall’altro ingresso.<br/><br/>Margaret alzò lo sguardo sul guerriero in armatura e seppe che il suo tempo era scaduto, ma non aveva più paura: presto si sarebbe ricongiunta a suo figlio nell’aldilà, nel reame di Ilmater.</p><p>oxoxoxoxoxo</p><p><br/>Sarevok stava tornando nella stanza in cui erano tenuti i bambini dopo una veloce sosta alla latrina, ma con la coda dell’occhio, vide Alianna che veniva accompagnata da due sacerdotesse e tre Latori di Morte nella saletta per il parto e non poté fare a meno di seguirli.<br/><br/>Alianna si distese sulla fredda lastra di pietra, aiutata nel parto dalle sue colleghe sacerdotesse (una Drow ed una Mezz’Orca) e quando le sue grida di dolore ed imprecazioni si spensero, Sarevok udì un suono acuto, il primo vagito della sua sorellina.<br/><br/>“E’ una femmina”, commentò la Drow, passando con indifferenza la neonata al Latore di Morte più vicino, “Puliscila, nutrila e mettila in una gabbia”.<br/><br/>L’uomo s’inchinò con deferenza, poi si spostò ad un piccolo tavolo con una bacinella d’acqua calda e delle pezze di stoffa, lavò con cura la neonata, la avvolse in una morbida coperta ed uscì. Sarevok lo seguì con passi silenziosi e quando vide il guerriero deporre la piccola sul fondo della gabbia, parlò, provando un sottile brivido di soddisfazione nel vedere l’adulto che trasaliva al suono della sua voce, “Chiudo io la gabbia”.<br/><br/>L’uomo si voltò di scatto e si rilassò nel vedere il bambino, “Ah, sei tu. Va bene, occupatene tu, allora. Ho di meglio da fare che sprecare tempo con voialtri in ogni caso”, bofonchiò prima di andarsene.<br/><br/>Appena rimasero soli, Sarevok s’inginocchiò ed ebbe finalmente la possibilità di guardare la sua sorellina: era piccola, con grandi occhi verde smeraldo che sembravano occupare metà del suo faccino ed anche se la sua pelle era per la maggior parte ancora arrossata dopo la nascita, qui e là lui poteva già vederne il colore naturale, che era un delicato rosa chiaro simile a quello dei fiori di ciliegio ed aveva alcuni sottili ciuffi di capelli biondi.<br/><br/>“Ciao, sorellina”, la salutò e per la prima volta nella sua vita, le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso dolce e caldo, “Io sono il tuo fratellone. Mi chiamo Sarevok”. Lei fece un verso ed i suoi occhioni verdi si illuminarono mentre allungava una manina, come se cercasse di toccargli il viso.<br/><br/>Lui ridacchiò e la prese in braccio, stupito da quanto fosse leggera, “Scusa, ma non capisco una parola di quello che dici”, scherzò. La neonata fece un altro verso, più acuto e gioioso, chiaramente felice di stargli in braccio e si raggomitolò contro il suo petto chiudendo gli occhi.<br/><br/>“Sei stanca, eh? Anch’io. E’ stata una giornata lunga”, aggiunse tristemente: in circostanze normali, a quell’ora sarebbe stato profondamente addormentato, ma le urla delle persone sacrificate nel rituale di mezzanotte lo avevano tenuto sveglio, come ogni volta. Odiava quei suoni. E stavolta era anche peggio, perché sapeva che fra loro c’era anche Margaret, l’unica persona ad avergli mai mostrato gentilezza.<br/><br/>Avvertendo la sua tensione, la neonata aprì gli occhi e fece un verso interrogativo, inclinando la testolina per guardarlo in viso. “Non è niente, sorellina, sono solo stanco”, la rassicurò Sarevok, accarezzandole i capelli, “Sai una cosa? Credo che ti serva un nome. Ti piacerebbe?”. Lei emise un altro verso felice e lui ebbe la strana sensazione che la bimba avesse capito le sue parole.<br/><br/>“D’accordo, fammi pensare…”, Sarevok si guardò intorno e quando si voltò verso la finestra, si accorse che il Sole stava sorgendo e l’alba inondava ogni cosa nella sua morbida luce rosa ed arancio, rendendo il vecchio Tempio un po’ meno cupo e spaventoso e riempiendo lui di nuova speranza. Ed allora decise.<br/><br/>Guardò il fagottino che teneva tra le braccia e sorrise teneramente, “Il tuo nome è Margaret Dawn”.</p><p>FINE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>